Analysis of the History of the Frozen RP
by Dareman9000
Summary: I will be an honest review of that history that the Frozen RP forum finds oh so funny when really it was stupid and made as a flame!
1. Chapter 1

**_This is not any of my work. But due to them mentioning me it enables me to copy anything written in the thread. I'll include a link to the forum for those people that would like a word.  
>This story will be analyzed by my very thoroughly and I will point out writing errors along with various rules that have been broken. If anyone would like to see me do this to other forum threads contact me in a PM.<em>**

**_Alright here is the original History of the Frozen RP(Forum Admin Disney's Frozen Fan. Written by Moderator We All Need A Nap)_**

We All Need A Nap

Just some fun little stories about the RP

The beginning of Evil

King DFF first met princess Dana as an arranged marriage. They never did enjoy the company of each other, but as a king and Queen, they had duties to their country.

Their first borne arrived shortly after they were wed, and the disagreements between the two only got worse. As time went on, Queen Dana met a king from a far away land called "King Thunder" at first, they were quite smitten with each other, and without to much pressure, Queen Dana broke the vows of her marriage to king DFF, and went to bed with King Thunder. Then back to bed with King DFF. Thus the twins were Conceived, Queen Dana never did find out whose baby was whose, but she kept the love affair between herself and King Thunder a secret. Until one night, King Thunder turned up stabbed to to death and gagged in his bed. Queen Dana then Forced King DFF to leave by a threat of murder. She used her army to invade the lands of King Thunder, with great success.

The reign of Empress Dana then began. While she terrorized the civilians of King Thunders Domain, the three children of Queen Dana and King DFF fled in the night. Finding their father, only to find he had begun to build up a new kingdom, already gathering knights to defeat the evil Empress Dana, and. after much preperation, King DFF suffered. He mercilessly penetrated the great walls that Empress Dana had built to defend her domain, but no matter her efforts of saftey, she was no match for King DFF's well trained army.

King DFF won control of Empress Dana's kingdom, and beheaded his former Queen in the courtyard for all to see.

...

The Stranger in the Palace

After King DFF beheaded in the empress Dana in his courtyard, which later became known as the "Devils End" many rumors spread of wild tales that no one could tell if they were true or not and for years the great king DFF sent out researchers and explorers to see that all these tales were in fact, in true.

Every time however, the explorers and researchers came back with the same, unfortunate answer. That they did not know if the allegations were true or false, as there were equal signs that pointed to them being both true and false.

This distressed the King. For he was now unsure if he'd ever find out if he and his beloved children were still in danger of the once great Empress Dana, even in her death.

It was only fate,that one night, a legend appeared. Many knew that there were still those who worshiped Empress Dana, for she terrorized only the weak, but the strong were left in peace, and it was the strong who remained loyal to her after her death. Many believed that the Empress paid them all to stay loyal to her, but some were weary of the theory, as she was dead, so why would they stay loyal?

There was a stranger waiting for the King DFF in his drawing room. The stranger was by no means attractive, with his tall but scrawny form, along with long greasy haie, and eyes that could make a pig squeal in fear.

"State your name" the King ordered of the stranger.

"Why...I am Lord Cornelius Corps" the ugly man said firmly, holding out his sweat, slab of a hand for the king to shake. He did not even bow, this man was out right disrespecting the king by acting with such manners.

"In the future, I might remind you to bow to your king" King DFF reminded him, sternly, but not cruelly. The king got an Erie feeling from Lord Dare, but his kindness stopped him from judging the man to quickly, The king however, was certain that he'd be keeping the man away from his three children. "Now what is your business here?" The king asked, walking around and sitting in his chair, while the stranger remained on his feet.

"I am here on behalf of our old Queen...Empress Dana" lord Corps replied, a smirk playing his thin lips.

The Relics

"I tell you! I am the soul heir of fathers kingdom! I will be king, and you two will become servants!" The young Prince Chris yelled down the hall at his sisters, who were giggling at the site of their brother's misfortune to get a split in his pants in the middle of the garden. The girls found it funnier then it should of been, but then again, it was a relatively boring day, so they needed something to laugh about , and unfortunately for Prince Chris, the target ended up being him.

"That is untrue! If Jo marries a prince then she'll become Queen and her prince will be king!" Princess Bri pointed our to Prince Chris, still giggling a little, while Princess Jo smiled a little, but stopped laughing. She would not be Queen, because she would not marry a prince.

Just as Prince Chris was going to reply, the three children spotted a man being led down the hall by a maid in the castle, Miss Green. Miss Green did not look pleased to be escorting this disturbing looking man to a room in the palace.

The three Children stayed back, and each got chills as Lord Corps smiled at them while he walked by.

"What a hideous man" Princess Jo told her siblings as the man disappeared behind a corner.

"Who do you think he is?" Princess Bri asked looking at her sister and brother.

"I don't know, but by the looks of him...someone smelly" was Prince Chris's reply.

King DFF had been up all night listening to Lord Corp's words. It was important that no one learned what they spoke of until absolutely necessary, and even then, it would remain on an need to know basis.

This Lord Corpse was a peculiar character. He smiled while he talked of terrible things, and laughed as he spoke of death. But perhaps it was in an attempt to keep things light. The king, however, found his behavior maddening. But the stranger offered important information for the kingdom.

"The Queen, split herself into three relics before she died. I do not know of what they were, nor how to get them. But I assume the journey will be dangerous. But as long as these relics remain intact, the Empress will grow, even in the dead, gaining power. She will rise from the dead when she has gathered enough strength" Lord Corps had said.

"Why have you waited until now to come forward with such news?!" The king Exclaimed. "The Empress Dana was executed nearly ten years ago! This should have been spoken about much sooner!" He bellowed in worry, who knows how much strength Empress Dana had gained by now!

"Yes, I know your Majesty, I myself was recently released from an urn that I had been trapped inside from Empress Dana's evil powers. She encased me in the urn, because I betrayed her. And one does not simply betray a woman so powerful as Empress Dana" Lord Dare replied evenly. His eyes piercing the King.

"Incredible... I never knew she was a witch as well as a cruel hearted woman. How fitting" King DFF said, as he stood to look out the window.

Reply Nov 21 . Edited Dec 1 #1

We All Need A Nap

The Message Board

A palace messenger was nailing a large poster to the message board in the middle of the town that rested around the palace.

The messenger turned and looked at the crowd of townspeople that had gathered around. Many were afraid of what the message said, as they renumbered Empress Dana, every message she had let out, was almost always calling for a crowd to watch a hanging, or raising the taxes on the citizens. Taxes that King DFF took back almost as soon as he was renamed a king.

The messenger stood before the crowd and unrolled a scroll and began to speak from it.

"By Decree of his Royal Highness, king DFF, there is to be a tournament held in one months time for any lad or man between the ages of sixteen, and thirty five. Any one in that description is eligible to enter. The events will be of these, Archery, Sword play, jousting, and axe fighting." The messenger said then took a breath. "The winner of this tournament sha'll be named a knight,and win riches. If the winner is already of nobility or knighthood, he shall have won riches. The champion will them receive a quest from the King himself, and if the winner completes the Quest, he will win the hand of princess Jo in marriage, and be named a prince." The Messenger concluded then left.

The townspeople were left talking. It was an exciting event, the townspeople were rarely allowed to enter these challenges, but many had doubts any of them could beat any of the knights. The knights had training, while the townspeople had none. Many of them had remembered when Empress Dana ruled the lands. The Empress knew the people would want to over throw her, so in order to prevent this, she sent guard to every families home, to watch them, and anyone caught with metal, or looked like they were training, were arrested, tortured, the either hung, beheaded, stoned, or burned to the stake. It depended on the Empress Dana's mood which form of murder she used.

Lord Swaggerton pushed through the crowd to be at the front when the message was being spread. Soon people from little villages all over the kingdom would be being told the same message, but The shifty eyed Lord was gathering an idea. He was small, and weak, but he didn't have to be for the tournament.

Lord Swaggerton turned from the crowd, and left to find a wizard. He needed to put his plan to action at once.

Lord Dare sat in a chair in the great Dining hall. Most that watched the Lord Dare, were surprised that the chair had not collapsed beneath him. "This is really, very good! My compliments to the cook!" He bellowed loudly. Food covered his face and shirt.

Princess Jo watched him in absolute disgust, that she would not bother to hide as she glared at her own food.

Prince Chris was paying no mind to Lord Corps, while Princess Bri watched him, rather intrigued. She was still trying to work out how he stuffed mutton in his mouth, then pulled it out, but only the bone was left in one bite.

King DFF sat at the head of the table. Giving Princess Jo and Princess Bri both looks, telling them to behave themselves. The king was distressed enough, without adding his daughters into the mix of problems.

The king had indeed had a long night, and day. He spent all night discussing the troubles of Empress Dana's left over Relics, then spent the day arranging the quick tournament. The winner would be the one tasked with finding the Relics.

Finding the Hero

There was a terrible quiet that filled the air that morning. But only for a moment. It was much earlier then most people got up but Princess Jo was already in her cloak, and silently walking through the castle until she got to the garden. Princess Jo shivered in the cold air before stepping onto the grass and hurrying across the garden. Finally The young woman got to a castle wall. The only unguarded wall. Princess Jo grabbed the ladder that she had taken care to hide under the rose bush, and pulled it up, she set out against the wall and Climbed up it.

Princess Jo got to the top and took a breath. She never got used to having to jump, but still she did, and she landed in the warm arms of Samuel. The Blacksmith. The two ran through the woods until they came to a little shack, that clearly hadn't been used for years, but Princess Jo had been sneaking candles and blankets to it for she and Samuel, so they could sit in comfort together.

It was nearly a half hour before either the blacksmith or princess did any talking.

"Samuel, you MUST win tomorrow tournament! You must win my hand in marriage" the Princess informed him. Samuel frowned.

"I am not trained my princess, how can I win?" Samuel asked doubtfully, he had been making weapons for years, but his skill wit a blade could hardly compare to a man who was properly trained.

"Samuel, if you do not win, I will be given to a man who I do not care for in the slightest bit. And if that happens, I will be so unhappy that I will die. Do you want for my life to end?" Princess Jo asked, staring her lover down.

"I will win your hand."

"She must be around somewhere! I'm sure of it!" King DFF told Lord Corps while he looked for Princess Jo. She had to be at the tournament. She was the main prize! And yet, she was missing. That is, until he nearly ran into Princess Jo when she was coming in from the gardens. "Princess Jo? I've been looking for you! I've sent a guard into the gardens looking for you three times!"

"Well father, perhaps the guards did not notice me, perhaps they are excited by today's events. I'll be in my seat soon" Princess Jo said then walked away briskly.

"What a rude girl. If I were king, I'd have her hanged for such disrespect" Lord Corps commented.

"But your not King" Said King DFF, he had needed to remind Lord Corps of this numerous times now.

"I would like to welcome everyone to today's tournament! We have many fine young men here to compete. But only one may win. A tournament for The Lords, Knights, and even the people! To compete for riches, titles, and even, perhaps the princess's hand!" King DFF's voice boomed across the tournament grounds. It was about to begin. People in the crowds cheered while DFF sat back down. lord Corps behind the king, while Princess Jo sat beside the king, on King DFF's other side sat Prince Chris, and beside the prince, was Princess Bri.

The first competition was the joust. Which seemed to drag on. Princess Jo's gut twisted with every blow to Samuel on her behalf, but it had to be done. She looked at his opponent, some Knight called AW. Samuel may have been bigger then the Knight, but AW had training on his side.

By The time it was time for sword play, there were only a few men left. AW, Samuel, and Lord Swaggerton were among those few. Lord Sawggerton was at the top however, he was not a Knight, and his performance had surprised everyone so far. He went from a scwarny coward, to a bold man in the month it took to prepare for the tournament. Very unusual.

Princess Jo was gripping her own wrist as she watched as Lord Swaggerton fought the sword play with both AW and Samuel. He lunged, and moved so quickly it was hard to see him at time. It was like magic. Magic. That's it. Lord Swaggerton was cheating! Only she had no way to prove it. The match ended. Lord Swaggerton had won.

"Now Tomorrow we will hold a ceremony for your knighthood..." The great king DFF was explaining to Lord Swaggerton what would happen at the Ceremony. In truth, the King was not overly fond of Lord Swaggerton, but he had made a promise, and the king kept his promises.

Lord Swaggerton would be staying the night at the Palace, in order to rise early for preparations for his ceremony. This ceremony however, was not to be. Lord Swaggerton was found stabbed to death in his bed, his face also a horrid pale greenish color, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. All but one in the entire kingdom remained clueless as to who did such a merciless killing.

Under the Rocks

"How could that have happened? It's completely illogical! No one just turns up stabbed to death in bed on ACCIDENT!" king DFF exclaimed to Lord Corps, who had stupidly suggested that Lord Swaggerton accidentally stabbed himself ... sixteen times with his fire poker. Which in all, does not make any sort of sense.

"Perhaps someone was angry that he won the tournament. Probably because he cheated" Princess Jo cut in as she set her book down. "He was using magic, it was clear to see, good riddance for his death. He was nothing more then a bothersome little weasel" She said then stood and left. She would not mourn Lord Swaggerton's death.

Princess Bri glanced up but remained silent. She had slowly begun digging around for information on Lord Swaggerton's death, and had an idea of what happened. She however, was unsure if she should say what happened, it would cause all sorts of trouble, and if she was being perfectly honest with herself, his murderer had good cause to off him.

"That may be! But it was murder non the less!" The king yelled after his daughter. He then returned to his spot staring out of the window, and froze. He saw something that he was unsure of what it was. Meteors, falling from the sky, and coming right to his palace. "Everyone. Run." He said calmly, when no one ran he turned and looked at the group around him, Lord Corps, Prince Chris, Princess Bri, and Miss Green. "EVERYONE RUN!" he ordered. Then ran from the room. "GUARDS! CITY EVACUATION! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK BY FALLING ROCKS! LEAVE EVERYTHING BEHIND! GET THE CITIZENS OUT!" he ordered, instantly everyone in the castle was at work, running around, gathering others, repeating the orders and fleeing the castle.

Meteors began hitting the kingdom. Falling everywhere, hitting homes, barns, and people. People all over were screaming and even lifting children to run faster as they were being pushed out of the kingdom by the Kingdoms military.

Princess Bri stayed behind in the kingdom, she ran in the opposite direction of the crowd, and into the library. She slammed the door. She needed to find something, something that she had seen years ago when they first moved into the palace, but never again since the one time. It had to be here still.

Prince Chris, along with his father and Lord Corps, gathered horses and directed Their people out of the kingdom, and down a path through the woods. They led their people deep into the forest, and the King began up a mountain. The path was dangerous one, and in truth, the king did not know just how dangerous the road was, but he needed to get everyone to the cave at the top of the mountain.

Princess Jo ran through the garden, climbed the wall, and jumped over it. She ran through the crowd, and stopped in the blacksmiths shop grinning. "Samuel! The city is being destroyed!" She exclaimed happily. Samuel however, was unsure what she was so pleased with.

"Why are you so happy?!" Samuel exclaimed as he left the shop, going around and saddling his horse as fast as she could. "We have to get out of here! Where is the king leading the people?!" He asked as he turned to princess Jo to get her onto the horse.

"Don't you see?! This is our chance! We can go free! We just need to go into the opposite ends of the woods! This is it Samuel!" princess Jo exclaimed. Samuel stared at her for a moment before Lifting Princess Jo onto the horse, jumping behind her and riding off in another direction of the woods.

The Great King Part 1:

When the king first departed from his old Queen, Empress Dana, He found a cave in the mountains. This cave, however, led into deep caverns, that at first were quite dangerous. That is until he and the followers he still had slowly turned the caverns into a sacred kingdom. Hidden from the rest of the world, they lived, never leaving, almost like mice in a hole, growing, and gaining strength. Preparing for the up coming war with Empress Dana. It would be one of the bloodiest battles in history, and each side would lose hundreds to swords of the other side. Each day, The great king DFF mourned the loss of his children, after he WS forced to flee without them. As two years went by, the King was beginning to feel as though he might never see his beloved children again. But he had to pull through.

And that was what the King intended to do now, pull through. His people needed him, there fore he would do everything with his greatest might to protect his people.

King DFF led the people of his great kingdom through the woods, the mountain was a two days journey. But it was the safest place for them to go. They had begun to set up camp for the night, and that's when the King was finally able to worry about his daughters. "Has anyone seen Princess Bri, and Princess Jo?" He asked around, asking repeatedly. Then finally AW stepped forward "I believe I have the answer to Princess Jo at least" Aw said , pulling along an older gentleman.

"Well then, speak now, Do not hold your tongue in this time of tragedy" The King said watching the grey haired man.

"I saw the Princess Jo, she was at the blacksmiths, I wondered what on earth she was doing there, Sir, I followed her, worried for her well being of course, they ran off together! In the opposite woods!" The man pointed in the direction across from where they were headed.

This caught the kings attention. There was no good to be had if the princess had really gone into the opposite woods. No one went into those woods, there were creatures that would sneak around, and if anyone trespassed at night, they were slaughtered, and sent back to the kingdom as a warning. King DFF then hurried to a guard. "Get a troop of men, get to the south woods, find the Princess Jo!" He ordered, and right away a small party of four was sent into the south woods. He turned and watched as the sun began to set, slowly, but it was too fast for him to be comfortable.

The king then Began again, this time more focused on Princess Bri. What happened to her? Did she even make it out of the castle. No one seemed to know. "Sir, I believe I have forgotten to speak of what I saw until now" Said Lord Corps Calmly. His snakelike voice sent chills through the king.

"What are you saying? Where is my daughter?!" The king demanded, already enraged that Lord Corps was taking his time to say anything of importance.

Lord Corps smiled a little then frowned, as though he had forgotten he was supposed to act caring for the role he played in the frozen kingdom. "Ah well, I saw her when we were leaving the sitting room...she was staying Behind...then I recall her going into the library of the castle. I don't believe she ever came out" Lord Dare shrugged a little. He turned and walked away.

Lord Dare's nonchalantness about the situation made the king briefly consider beheading lord Corps, like he had Empress Dana. Unfortunately, if he did that, he would be no better then the Evil Empress Dana if he executed a man for only being calm and irritating.

The King hardly even had time to think about anything before he ordered another group back to the castle to get Princess Bri. Both of his daughters would probably die before help came. He had his son, but the loss of two children was an unbearable thought. So he tried not to think of it. He looked around at his people. Children were crying, and everyone looked frightened and worn. The king walked in front of everyone, standing on a large rock where the light from several fires hit him, he had never looked more like a King or leader then right at this moment.

"I know what everyone has lost today. Friends and family have died on this day. Our homes have been taken, and our lives ripped from us. You are tired, and afraid of what is going on. I understand this feeling, I too have lost everything but my son, and the loyalty of you citizens. Today, will be written in history books for hundreds of years to come. It will be known as 'the Day that the stars fell'. However, despite our losses, and hurting hearts, we must not let this harm us permanently. It is okay to grieve over your dead, but now is not the time. May you take comfort in knowing that they have gone to a better place, we must be strong about all that has happened, we must Turn these tragedies into lessons, and hope. We lost many things, but this is a new start. You now, might have chances you would have never had before. We will rebuild our kingdom once again, but we have to be strong and stay as one to do so. We. Will. Make it." The king Spoke. He lifted his sword in the air. Everyone watched him, in complete silence to the end. Finally, one person stood and touched his hand to his heart. A sign of respect withing the kingdom. Slowly, more people began to rise, following the gesture until finally everyone that was able to, was standing.

The King smiled a little, and bowed to his people, they had shown him respect, so he would respect them.

Princess Bri Part 1:

"Lord Corps, hurry! Shush, you mustn't run so loud. This way, the book is in here!" Empress Dana hissed at Lord Corps. The had led him through her castle, to a book case. She pulled the book case open, and shoved Lord Corps inside, then went into it herself. The empress grabbed a handle that was behind the book case, and yanked it till the book case closed. The empress held up her hand and whispered something in an ancient tongue, in the palm of her hand she held a fire ball, it lit the darkness of the tunnel. Empress Dana began leading the way down the steps. "We only have one chance at this Lord corps, our last chance. I can sense the quiet breath that becomes before war. King DFF wants his kingdom back, and back he shall have it...for a little while. He will kill me, and that is why, I need to do this one last time. I have seen tomorrows battle, But I need at least three to hold my strength together for my return." The Empress explained as she lit torches around a small circular room. It was filled with odd liquids in tubes, and jars, and many old books, and a wooden table in the middle.

There was already a book opened on the table, it's pages were blank. "I will do the spell myself, but after I do the spell, I will be stunned. I will be alive, and able to move, but I will not be able to use my powers to defend myself. Lord DFF will take me. I need you to take the book, and put it in his castle. Hide it in the library."

Princess Bri was curled around a book when she woke up. She was covered in black and grey Dust from the ashes that were still falling. The Princess Bri slowly sat up, only to discover she was sitting in the middle of a book case that had fallen right over her, the books were strewn everywhere, and burnt up, pages of books had even been knocked out of them. She then pushed some books off of her legs and stood, looking around, only to realize that the castle that had once surrounded her, was now gone. Turned to ash, with crumbling walls. She could see the rest of the kingdom as well, everything was the same. rubble. And she seemed to be the only person left alive in the kingdom. Bri lifted the book in her hands and looked down at it. It was ancient. She flipped through the pages, it was all empty except for the first page. The first page had a picture of her mother, Empress Dana. In the portrait, the Empress wore a necklace around her neck, this necklace, had a real jewel on it, a red ruby, in the shape of an heart.

When Bri had first found this book as a child, she thought nothing of it, other then that the jewel inside was pretty. But now she was glad she had gone back to get the book, because now the Jewel was glowing faintly. Bri looked around then carefully began stepping over rubble, she winced and looked at her leg. It had been burned. Bri took a breath, it hurt, but she had to keep going, she had to get the book to her father. The princess didn't know what it meant, but clearly it was important. What WAS it? She wondered, something great, or something dangerous? And how did the jewel begin to glow after such a disaster? This could not be a coincidence.

Princess Bri went through the rubble, it wasn't easy, but she headed to the forest without too much trouble. She stopped to look at all the rocks that had destroyed the kingdom, there were so many, why had they all hit right here? It was peculiar indeed.

Bri had no idea which way to go. She headed into the east woods, even though her father had lead the people into the North woods, the princess however, did not know that. Nor did she know what awaited her in the east woods.

The princess walked for hours in the woods, she even walked into the dark before she decided she was to exhausted to carry on with her journey for the night. Bri was tired, cold, hungry, and lonely. She didn't know what had become of everyone else, and she had not even heard another voice since she locked herself away in the library. What if I'm the only one left alive? Then what? The princess asked herself then gripped the book in her hands. No, she would not think of that. They had gotten an hours head start before her, she was just falling behind. The princess decided. She then grabbed some logs and two sticks, she faintly remembered her teaching showing her and her siblings how to start a fire with sticks. It was freezing, she needed to warm up. The princess began rubbing the sticks together. It took roughly a half hour before she got a small going, But it was progress non the less. She looked around, and nearly had a stroke when she saw a small wild strawberry bush. The princess ran over to them, and ate as many as she could find on the bush, it was no five star meal, but right at this moment, it tasted like one.

Princess Bri finally crawled back over to the fire and laid down, using her arm as a pillow, and curling up around the book, she drifted off to sleep. She had never had such an easy time of sleeping, especially after her mother Empress Dana was beheaded, but she slept easily now, probably from exhausting. She even had good dreams, of a new white palace, and a happy life, she rode a white horse, and wore a white dress, it was a good dream to be having. That is until everything turned to black and red lava, people dying before her.

Bri sat up, gasping and sweating, but froze when she heard a noise from the bushes.

Chris Part 1:

Prince Chris watched the crowd of people that had escaped his father's great kingdom. None of the crowd however, consisted of his sisters. The prince later over heard his father wrangling up small groups to go in search of the princesses, though Chris had doubt that it would lead to any good.

Prince Chris listened to his father's speech, and almost wanted to die of embarrassment, but the people seemed to go for the words that were spoke, so Chris at least bowed his head in approval.

"Come now young prince, You must be hungry" said the voice of an aging woman with grey hairs, Miss Green. She held out an apple, but the Prince shook his head.

"Make sure the people get food before me" Prince Chris told her, the old woman turned and left without a fuss. The prince looked into the direction his father said they'd be going in the morning. In the distance was a mountain, all he knew, is that his father was leading him and their people to the top of that mountain. Chris personally thought that his father had finally gone mad, what would they do on a mountain? He had to wonder, but his father refused to give him answers whenever he asked anything. Chris stood suddenly. He had to know what was at the top of that mountain. "AW!" He called, and right away, the knight AW ran over to Chris.

"Yes sir?! Is something wrong?!" AW asked frantically.

The Prince shook his head. "Were going ahead of the others to look at the mountain" The prince said and began walking. AW stared dumbfounded.

"What?! Sir, we can not just leave!" He said in a loud whisper but followed.

"Keep it down, it's an order from your prince" prince Chris informed him as he continued walking, he knew he'd they'd never make it to the top of the mountain tonight, but he had to get as far as he could, he was much to curious to wait.

The prince and AW had trouble maneuvering the forest in the dark, making them wish that they had thought to bring a torch. They walked for over an hour before Chris finally sighed and sat down. "We'll rest for the night then keep moving" Chris told AW, they did need to rest if they were to continue.

The next morning Chris woke fairly early. The air was cold, and the sun was just rising. Chris shook AW awake, who woke with a start, stabbing his sword into the air, nearly slicing the prince as he sat up panting. "Sir! I apologize!" He exclaimed dropping his sword. Chris waved it off and stood.

"Come on, get up, we've got to get going" Chris said ad stood, he dusted some dirt off of himself and began walking right away. AW was quick to follow his Prince through the woods, though he still doubted the decision to go to the mountain, they had no idea what would be up there!

They began up the mountain, which was a long journey, that took almost three hours to complete, it would take the people of his kingdom hours more to go up the mountain. When they made it to the top, Chris found a cave. Perhaps that is what his father had been trying to lead everyone too. But the cave looked small, surely no place for an entire kingdom. Regardless of his thoughts, Chris entered the cave, he had to be sure his father was not insane. Chris entered the cave, and shivered a little as he felt the temperature drop. He continued through the cave, it was narrow, and long, an took several minutes to get through until he got to the back of the cave. As he neared, he saw a faint pinkish glow coming from the cave wall, and when he was stopped right in front the cave wall, it had transformed into a large but elegant stone door, words in the middle of the door glowed pink. "Hand of the heir shall open the door" Chris said scratching his head then realized it. His father was leading them to the cave, so he must be able to open the door. He was related to his father, making him a heir, it was ridiculously simple.

Chris held his hand up to the door, and a circular ring formed in the door that turned a light blue color, and then another ring inside the first. He put his hand into the circle, and the door shook then opened up. AW stood behind looking baffled by what he was seeing. Chris walked through the door hole, and the cave was illuminated by torches that were along the walls, all appearing as he walked further in. There was a spiral stair case that led along the wall, and then he saw the torches spread light across vast area of land , filled with buildings, and then they had Ramps and bridges that led to other areas with more and more buildings until finally Chris got to the largest area, and in this area, a castle consumed it. All the buildings were made from stone or wood, the castle was even made from mostly wood mixed with stone, and yet it was still very good looking.

Everything was covered in cobwebs, but as Chris looked around, he knew it was perfect for protection, and constant weather and temperature, however food would be a problem. But for now, His father had created something perfect many years ago, and somehow had survived, so there had to be a way to get water and food, Chris just didn't know how. But now it'd be used again.

**_Now this is as far as she has written. I will begin explain this in depth and also who these people really are behind their shorten Pen names as I have no located all of the mentioned. Leave a review below to tell me what you think of this work._**

**_Peace!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright here is part two of the commentary. Now if you notice some other errors then let me know in a PM or review.**_

We All Need A Nap

Just some fun little stories about the RP

The beginning of Evil_**(This doesn't sound like something fun. But perhaps DFF began the forum with Arendelle attacked and that is what happened)**_

King DFF first met princess Dana as an arranged marriage. They never did enjoy the company of each other, but as a king and Queen, they had duties to their country.

_**(Guess not)**_

Their first borne arrived shortly after they were wed, and the disagreements between the two only got worse. As time went on, Queen Dana met a king from a far away_**(First error: faraway is not two words. It is only one word. I mean who doesn't know that or catch it after it's been up for weeks!*sigh*Alright let's get further)**_ land called "King Thunder" _**(A land named King Thunder? Is it living or something? I mean kingdoms usually aren't named after a ruler right? Seriously*sigh*)**_****at first, they were quite smitten with each other, and without to_**(Error it's too not to when you talking about pressures and force. As my physic/English/Economics teacher would say "Don't make the same mistakes as everyone else.")**_much pressure, Queen Dana broke the vows of her marriage to king DFF, and went to bed with King Thunder. Then back to bed with King DFF_**(Wait a minute,…She was in two beds and DFF didn't notice her coming in late? Isn't that a little I don't know SKETCHY to begin with?)**_. Thus the twins were Conceived,_**(conceived)**_ Queen Dana never did find out whose baby_**(Alright where did the other child go? Did it die?)**_ was whose, but she kept the love affair between herself and King Thunder a secret. Until one night, King Thunder turned up stabbed to to death and gagged in his bed_**(Alright now it's dark)**_. Queen Dana then Forced King DFF to leave by a threat of murder_**(And a king can't just make her leave? I mean come on! If you even cough in Buckingham palace you get carried out to the road immediately because they don't want someone to die(PM me for more on that))**_. She used her army to invade the lands of King Thunder, with great success.

The reign of Empress Dana then began. While she terrorized the civilians of King Thunders Domain, the three children of Queen Dana and King DFF fled in the night._**(Three? First twins then one child now three? Seriously pick a number!)**_ Finding their father, only to find he had begun to build up a new kingdom, already gathering knights to defeat the evil Empress Dana, and. after much preperation,_**(Preparation)**_ King DFF suffered_**(Eliminators or something like that?)**_. He mercilessly penetrated the great walls that Empress Dana had built to defend her domain, but no matter her efforts of saftey,_**(Safety)**_ she was no match for King DFF's well trained_**(well-trained)**_****army._**(Hold on folks! She said he was losing then said glorious victory was achieved. How did that happen?)**_

King DFF won control of Empress Dana's kingdom, and beheaded his former Queen in the courtyard for all to see.

...

_**Alright folks this is where it's odd. You notice the amount of errors in the story. It's rather large if you asked me. Also why did the author switch stories so fast. I mean seriously one second DFF was losing then he was winning. What happened in the middle. Strange isn't it?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Alright now this is the second part. If it's anything like the first then we can assume that there is going to be some glitches.**_

The Stranger in the Palace

_**(Why that for a title?)**_

After King DFF beheaded in the empress Dana in his courtyard, which later became known as the "Devils End" many rumors spread of wild tales that no one could tell if they were true or not and for years the great king DFF sent out researchers and explorers to see that all these tales were in fact, in true.

_**Rumors about what? I mean wouldn't we like to know where these researchers and explorers are going off too? It would be nice to I don't know be told what they were searching for. I mean right now they could be looking for indoor toiletries! Picture it for a moment would you.**_

_**King DFF: Go out and find an plumber!**_

_**Researchers and Explorers: "Alright."**_

_***Time passes***_

_**Return with Mario**_

_**King DFF: I am pleased.**_

Every time however, the explorers and researchers came back with the same, unfortunate answer. That they did not know if the allegations were true or false, as there were equal signs that pointed to them being both true and false.

_**Allegations? Of what!**_

This distressed the King. For he was now unsure if he'd ever find out if he and his beloved children were still in danger of the once great Empress Dana, even in her death.

_**Vampires or zombies? Hmm this isn't going well**_

It was only fate,that one night, a legend appeared**_(Is that a good legend or a bad one?)_**. Many knew that there were still those who worshiped Empress Dana**_(Alright now is she a goddess at some point. Because that's what worship is for.)_**, for she terrorized only the weak, but the strong were left in peace, and it was the strong who remained loyal to her after her death. Many believed that the Empress paid them all to stay loyal to her, but some were weary of the theory, as she was dead, so why would they stay loyal?

_**Alright again what is We All Need A Nap talking about? I mean Allegations to them might make sense. But right now I'm confused.**_

There was a stranger waiting for the King DFF in his drawing room. The stranger was by no means attractive, with his tall but scrawny form, along with long greasy haie,_**(Hair!)**_ and eyes that could make a pig squeal in fear.

"State your name" the King ordered of the stranger.

"Why...I am Lord Cornelius Corps" the ugly man said firmly, holding out his sweat, slab of a hand for the king to shake. He did not even bow, this man was out right disrespecting the king by acting with such manners.

_**(Marine Corps which is the spelling she uses.)**_

"In the future, I might remind you to bow to your king" King DFF reminded him, sternly, but not cruelly. The king got an Erie feeling from Lord Dare_**(What did someone else enter the room? I mean Corps was in there? When did someone else get in? Those are obviously lazy guards. I means first a stranger walks in. Not long after another stranger walks in. I mean come on! Guards aren't lazy! Servants aren't lazy. Heck if you're sick in Parliament's guards immediately throw you out. Mostly due to the fact it's illegal to die in Parliament.)**_, but his kindness stopped him from judging the man to quickly, The king however, was certain that he'd be keeping the man away from his three children. "Now what is your business here?" The king asked, walking around and sitting in his chair, while the stranger remained on his feet.

"I am here on behalf of our old Queen...Empress Dana" lord Corps replied, a smirk playing his thin lips.

_**And no one notices this Lord Dare is hanging in the background? Hmm how odd? This author is leaving so many gaps! I can't believe it!**_

_**Alright this is it for this one. I'll be carrying on writing this. If you got any others you'd like Analyzed feel free to shot me a PM. I'll analyze the whole thing top to bottom and do a little digging for members that are involved. Until next time Peace!**_


End file.
